The present invention relates to a liquid agrochemical composition containing a hydrophobic agrochemical active compound.
Representative examples of a liquid agrochemical preparation containing a hydrophobic agrochemical active compound include emulsions and flowables. When emulsions or flowables are sprayed, they are used as a water-diluted solution by diluting with a large amount of water. In such a water-diluted solution, a hydrophobic agrochemical active compound is such that fine oil droplets or solid particles are dispersed in water by the action of a surfactant, and since this state is a thermodynamically unstable state, oil droplets containing the hydrophobic agrochemical active compound are separated with time and, when the hydrophobic agrochemical active compound is a solid, solid particles are precipitated and settled in some cases.
JP 2003-128501 A describes a liquid agrochemical preparation containing quizalofop-p-ethyl, which is a hydrophobic agrochemical compound, polyoxyethylenestyryl phenyl ether, dodecylbenzene sulfonic acid salt, Solvesso 200 and 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone, but the liquid agrochemical preparation is not necessarily stable in the water-diluted state.